<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fading Colours by Paint_Splat14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707282">Fading Colours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_Splat14/pseuds/Paint_Splat14'>Paint_Splat14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Toy Story (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Toy Story Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Disney Movies, F/M, Inspired by the Twilight Series, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 1, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 2, Movie: Toy Story 3, Multi, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3, Toy Story References, Toy Story of Terror, Twilight References, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_Splat14/pseuds/Paint_Splat14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>♦️ This is an alternative universe of Pixar's Toy Story ©️ taken out of my 7 year-old self's imagination, this includes The Twilight Saga story too, combining both to make a unique, weird and exciting story &gt;:3  This is the first book (the first part) of the whole story I've been imagining so when I finish this book, I'll make the second one♦️</p><p> </p><p>Since Woody and the other toys were left with Bonnie, they feel happy and excited to have someone who will play with them again but not everything is the same, Buzz and Jessie have "changed" and Woody has experienced some strange feelings which won't let him enjoy his new home with his friends. Will this change with time too?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessie/Buzz Lightyear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I hope you're having a good day. First of all, this is just to clarify some things about this book, so let's get into it 😊</p><p> </p><p>The plot</p><p>It's basically the whole toy story's franchise plot combined with the Twilight Saga's plot (for this first book). I know it sounds weird but please trust my imagination and ideas, I'm sure this can be a good story as long as you keep your mind open and let your imagination and creativity work too! </p><p> </p><p>The start</p><p>I would say this story takes place at the end of  Toy Story 3 but maybe that's just for me since the whole vampire thing or Twilight Saga thing takes place when Lotso turns Buzz into an "evil toy", just for that reason I'll make a prologue to explain it in a much better way :)</p><p> </p><p>Just to let you know</p><p>Toy Story 1 and 2 happened in this universe too but of course those are normal and have nothing to do with my plot since they happened before the main story. Now, with Toy Story Toons is different, they take place after Toy Story 3 just as this story so I'll just point out when exactly they happen during the chapters and of course that means that you won't see them the same way as before 😅</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Credits</p><p>This is a fan fiction, therefore, the characters and story plots are not mine , I jut combine them with a little touch of my imagination including some original characters, so I give credit to Pixar and to Summit Entertainment. During the chapters I'll put images so I'll give credit to them as well as to the respective artists if I get to put artwork from deviantart mostly, and who knows, if I have enough time I'll make my own drawings if I can't find any pictures that resemble the story.</p><p> </p><p>Well I think that's everything I wanted to clarify. Feel free to ask any questions or comment anything! Thanks for reading and enjoy my story!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First part of my version of Toy Story 3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The room was in silence, the toys were waiting for Buzz to come back and know what Lotso had said about moving to the other room. Suddenly, Mrs. Potato head saw something, and not something there, it was obviously through the eye she had left at Andy's house. What she saw is that he was almost finished packing but as he noticed that the bag he had put near the staircase to the attic wasn't there anymore he argued with his mother thinking that his toys were gone forever. At that moment everyone realized Woody was right, Andy really wanted his toys even if he wouldn't play with them anymore. Just then Jessie decided to go on herself and find out why buzz was taking so long, after all, they had to tell Lotso that they were going right away but she was stopped by Lotso himself, he started messing up with the Potato Heads and that just made Jessie felt more annoyed so she went ahead but at the moment when she was leaving, buzz stopped her. Now he looked different, Jessie noticed this at first glance, he looked paler and his eyes were bright red, shocked  but he still attacked all of his friends making them prisoners following everything Lotso would tell him.<br/>When Lotso's friends and Buzz were putting everyone in a cell, Jessie tried to escape but it didn't work so with little hope she tried taking to Buzz</p><p>-Buzz! We're your friends! -she said desperately.<br/>-Steam your lies you temptress, your emperor is defeated and I'm immune to your bewitching good looks</p><p>Buzz said emotionless and then tried to attack Jessie, he got really close to her and tried bitting her...? but Lotso saw this</p><p>- Hey there space guardian, you'll be free to do that later, you don't want them to be stronger than you right?</p><p>-Yes, sir.</p><p>Then as Mr. Potato Head was taken out, Barbie came in and noticed the situation, she saw Ken was there being part of the horrible treat to her friends so she didn't let him tease her into going away ignoring the situation, she wouldn't let her friends alone so she got "arrested" too. <br/>After this, Buzz and Lotso explained the rules they had to follow along with warnings and what the consequences there would be if they wouldn't do as they were told.<br/>Jessie was confused. Why would Buzz attack her? And why was he acting in that way, treating all his friends like his enemies? And what was that emperor thing? was he starting to think he was a real space guardian all over again? All these thoughts came to her head in a flash but she felt like everything was lost once Lotso showed everyone Woody's hat</p><p>-Woody! What did you do to him?! -she cried.<br/>-You all get a good night's rest, you got a full day of playtime tomorrow! -is the only thing Lotso said back.</p><p>And that was the first sign that things were going really bad. Jessie didn't know what to do or even what to think. She believed that she had lost Woody and Buzz.</p><p>Meanwhile, Woody was at Bomnie's house and he got warned by the other toys about Sunnyside, turns out that not only was Lotso an evil bear but he was also a vampire toy, something unbelievable for Woody, but the others, specially Chuckles knew his past and the fact that vampire toys existed. He decided to go back the next day and rescue his friends, so he did, and once he was there he could see that kids there would play in a total different way that how Andy used to play with them. Then, a toy called his attention, it was an old telephone toy, he started ringing forcing Woody to "answer", in this way the toy told him and warned him about all the obstacles there were around Sunnyside. Woody listened carefully and went closer to where his friends were, now the kids had gotten outside and he could talk with them. Soon, Jessie noticed his presence and went running towards him calling everyone else's attention so they all went with him and apologized for not listening to him before. Now they were together as they were supposed to be and for one moment everything was fine but they told him what had happened to Buzz and Woody told everyone what had heard about so they made a plan to rescue Buzz and get out of that horrible place.</p><p>————————————————————<br/>Chapter image: Pixar - Toy Story 3</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of the first chapter/post that describes how Toy Story 3 developed in this version of mine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The next day the plan was executed and everything went smooth. The only difficult and weirdest part was getting Buzz to go back to normal. <br/>Rex and Ham pretended to be fighting in their cell so Buzz took them out and they trapped him in a clear big plastic box. Then, Woody, Barbie and Slink arrived. Thanks to Barbie they got to know that Buzz had been reset but was that the only thing that made him aggressive and so serious-looking? <br/>Buzz almost escaped from them but they got him in time. They tried turning off a switch inside him but as Ham read the instructions, Rex put his finger inside a small hole at his back, after a few seconds it seemed that Buzz had turned off but he quickly turned back on and surprised everyone, now he was talking in Spanish but still pretending to be a space ranger although the situation seemed funny, it was also strange. He greeted Woody with a kiss but as he did this, his face looked different, like he was craving something, like he was about to attack in a very weird way but he seemed to control himself and kept talking. Woody noticed how strange his actions were but he didn't have time to overthink that situation, he had to get everyone out of that place, that was his main goal and he wouldn't stop or rest until everyone wasn't suffering anymore so he just took Buzz by the hand and lead him out of the room with everyone else.</p><p>After all this, the plan continued but as soon as everyone gathered in one of the games on the yard, Buzz noticed Jessie and this time he seemed to be so in love with her but at the same time he would cover his mouth and nose and act strangely.</p><p>-Did you guys really fix him? -Jessie asked.<br/>- Eh, something like that -said Ham.</p><p>Then Mr. Potato Head appeared now as a cucumber thanks to the loss of his potato and then his tortilla but to his surprise he got back his old body. After this, they all went to the garbage deposit but there was an obstacle, Big Baby was sitting on the swings and noticed the noise that Woody, Bullseye and the little aliens made so now they had to hide. Jessie watched this from distance and was very worried but Buzz grabbed her and suddenly started dancing and saying more things in Spanish taking Jessie and offering a flower, this kind of calmed her until she noticed once again the bright red in his eyes that now was turning into black, then Woody finally appeared and she went towards him in a cheerful way leaving Buzz behind.</p><p>-¡El vaquero! -Buzz said as he looked at Woody with envy and then a hypnotic look could be seen in him, something that everyone appreciated but soon forgot-.</p><p>-Buzz, help me -Woody said tired because he couldn't get high enough to open the compartment-.</p><p>Buzz pressed one of his buttons and did some stunts to impress everyone especially Jessie but what was more impressive is that he could do such jumps with so much strength and height that seemed to be unnatural. Everyone ignored this for a while again and kept going. They went down and almost got into the garbage bin but they were able to stop.</p><p>Once they were there, Lotso and the others appeared as well as the telephone toy that had previously warned Woody about everything Lotso could do. Now he was defeated, he seemed mistreated and sad.</p><p>After an argue between Lotso and Woody. They were finally going to escape but one of the aliens got stuck in the opening of the garbage bin so Woody helped him out but immediately he was grabbed by Lotso in such a fast and strong way. <br/>The trash truck came and took the garbage bin to empty it but Jessie saw how Woody was falling along with all the garbage so they all followed him.</p><p>Once they were inside the truck, they got taken to a landfill but during the process, Jessie got trapped between all the garbage they were throwing</p><p>-¡Señorita, señorita! ¿Donde está? -Buzz yelled<br/>-Buzz! -he heard from where all the garbage was coming from.</p><p>Buzz went quickly there and rescued Jessie, he even carried her out of there but as soon as they thought they were safe, a heavy old TV fell down and crashed into Buzz, luckily he was fast enough to kind of throw Jessie so nothing happened to her. Everyone was worried and they all helped lifting the TV so they could get him out of there.<br/>Buzz was unconscious and Jessie desperately called him but there was no response, but then he became conscious.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————</p><p>Chapter image: Pixar - Toy Story 3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>-That wasn't me, was it? -Buzz asked when he noticed the disgusting smell of the trash and all kind of things there.</p><p>- Oh Buzz, you're back! You're back! -said Jessie kissing and hugging him</p><p>-Yeah, I'm back... where did I go?<br/>-Buzz asked confused<br/>—Beyond infinity, space ranger -said Woody in a playful tone</p><p>-Woody! Heh where are we now? -he asked once again not knowing what had happened and feeling quite strange.</p><p>-We're in the garbage truck, right away to the dump! -Rex said.</p><p>-Oh and... why do I feel so... strange? -he finally said.</p><p>-Well, you got reset, then changed to Spanish mode so... -Woody said.</p><p>- I don't think that's why I feel like this...</p><p>He was about to explain more, he obviously wasn't feeling good, and there was a strange feeling that he just couldn't describe, but just then they were thrown into the magnet place. They all grabbed something metallic to go up and not be destroyed. Then Woody heard Lotso, who was there between all the trash trying to go out but he was stuck so even if he had been a really bad toy, he decided to help him so he went down and tried pushing the heavy bag that was keeping Lotso from coming out but he couldn't do it alone so Buzz came to help and they surprisingly got to save Lotso and themselves right on time. <br/>Then, everyone went down, apparently they were safe now</p><p>-Woody, look! I can see daylight! We're gonna be okay! -said Rex in a cheerful way as he looked to the front.</p><p>-I don't think that's daylight -Woody said looking at the same direction, understanding what was ahead of them. Run! -he yelled at last.</p><p>Everyone kept running and running but the platform moved them to the other way so it was difficult. Buzz was the only one who seemed to run faster than the platform so he got a more far away to the surprise of everyone but once again, this was ignored since Lotso noticed the button that could turn off the platform.</p><p>-Sheriff! The button! Help me... -he yelled to woody.</p><p>-Come on! -Woody said as he went back to help Lotso go up. Buzz saw this and helped too.</p><p>-go, go! Press the button! -Woody yelled desperately.</p><p>-Where's your kid now sheriff? -Lotso said betraying them and going away without doing anything else.</p><p>Then everyone fell nearer the incinerator. Everyone was so scared and Jessie asked buzz what they were going to do but as Buzz was feeling "different" he knew that maybe that feeling was telling him that the time had come along with all the strong smells he had been smelling, that moment was pure desperation, so he just held Jessie's hand and the others started doing this too. Woody was still trying to go up, even if he wasn't going too far, he still continued until he saw Buzz's reaching out to him. He knew at that moment there was no hope or choice so he just accepted it and grabbed his hand as well as Slink's paw.<br/>They were getting closer and closer and everyone just closed their eyes waiting for the horrible heat to get to them but suddenly a blue beam coming upward called Woody's attention. It was a big claw and it grabbed the amount of trash that they were on. Surprisingly the little aliens were controlling the claw, they had disappeared before and now they rescued everyone.</p><p>All the toys were put away to a safer place and now everything had turned to peace. Woody was very surprised, everyone else was thankful and at the same time they agreed on staying in Andy's attic. Buzz and Jessie kept holding hands and Jessie noticed that Buzz's hand was cold as ice but she ignored it, she was happy to be alive with him and her other friends. Buzz felt happy too but at the same time the same strange feeling he had felt before was appearing again and the trying smells persisted, maybe it was the garbage or maybe not, but those things kept his attention for a while.</p><p>Somewhere near there Lotso was trying to escape without being seen until a truck came by and one of the men went out and saw him laying on the ground. He took him remembering he had one bear like that when he was a child. Now Lotso was put infront of the truck with other dirty and old stuffed animals. Would he ever escape that?</p><p>Everyone was fine now and they were really happy to be alive and safe although they remembered Andy was leaving soon so they had to hurry up. They all went in a garbage truck again, now back to Andy.</p><p>Before entering Andy's house, they cleaned and washed themselves, playing with those kids at the daycare and then being in garbage was the worst way they could get dirty so they had to be good as new for their owner. Now everyone was clean and they entered Andy's house through his room's window. The toys got into a box and Woody just went with them to say goodbye, receiving and giving advice, the he jumped up to the other box that Andy was taking for college. A few moments later he entered his room with her mom, Buster and his sister Molly and as they all were hugging and saying goodbye, woody felt sad for his friends so when everyone was distracted and out of the room he went and wrote a message and pasted it on the box where the toys were, then when Andy came back he saw the message and he knew what he had to do.</p><p>He went to his neighbor Bonnie, the little girl who's mom was in Sunnyside daycare. He showed her his toys, telling her to take care of them while he was away but the little one soon noticed Woody was there too, so she took for granted that she could have him as well but Andy was doubtful, he remembered how good Woody had made him feel before, describing him as a good and loyal cowboy he finally changed his mind and gave him to Bonnie as she promised to take care of him too.<br/>The day closed as Bonnie and Andy spend some time together playing with the toys and then Andy finally left.</p><p>All the toys were sad but there was no doubt Woody was feeling the worst but he forgot about his feelings and kept talking with the toys he had known before, now they all were a new family and they had to meet each other.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>Chapter image: Pixar - Toy Story 3</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cold souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple days have passed since Andy definitely gave his toys to Bonnie. Everyone is adjusting to their new home and friends but also to their new lives...?</p><p>The morning was lovely, Bonnie had been very happy with her unexpected gifts. Woody and Jessie were her favorites but she still played with everyone else. It was Monday so she had to go to daycare with her mom and she took Jessie and Woody with her. During the trip Woody was thinking.</p><p><b>Woody's POV</b><br/>There's no doubt everything will be different now, but why did things had to change in this way? Vampires... I never though this could ever happen, luckily we'll get some answers with Barbie and Ken.</p><p>-Hey Woody -Jessie said kindly- so Buzz told me that he got better at controlling himself. You know, that part of craving for "toy blood" and human blood was quite scary huh?</p><p>-Yeah I know but... we'll get used to it heh</p><p>-Well we don't have to worry, I know Barbie or Ken will explain more than we already know. Perhaps there's an antidote or something.</p><p>-Yeah maybe...</p><p>————</p><p>Bonnie entered the room and left her backpack in her especial place as usual. She played with her new toys and the other toys in the room too. Then, when it was time to play outside she left them and took a piece of chalk and then went outside very excited.<br/>Woody and Jessie were left alone with the other toys but they immediately went to Ken and Barbie and talked about the situation. To their surprise, Barbie was a vampire too now, Ken was one before so he bit her and turned her into one so they knew exactly what Buzz was going trough</p><p>- Craving for blood, not sleeping, eyes change color, cold surface, speed, strength, yes, all signs of a vampire toy -said Ken.</p><p>-So Lotso was the one who turned him? -asked Woody.</p><p>-No, it was other toy. Once a toy has become a vampire, he only has one opportunity to bit another one, then he will crave for human blood... -he was silent for some moments but talked again- I'm very sorry... I never noticed what kind of horrible place Sunnyside was until you came, but Buzz had to sacrifice himself so that things could get better... and I'm sorry for that...</p><p>-No, things change, and change is good, some times it has to be like this. But we accept your apology -said Jessie in a calm tone.</p><p>- Well now that this happened the only thing you can do is assure that he doesn't hurt anyone. Ken and I believe that drinking animals' blood will be less dangerous than doing that to humans. Has he done that? -said Barbie.</p><p>- Not really, he has just been containing himself -said Woody.</p><p>- That's not good, in one moment or another he could attack and even hurt Bonnie or someone else. He has to go hunting and eat animals' blood.</p><p>-Okay... then that's what we'll tell him. -Jessie said.</p><p>The toys kept talking for a while and then Woody and Jessie left Ken's dollhouse to go back to their places. Bonnie came back and kept playing and the rest of the day at daycare was so nice. Woody and Jessie already missed playing like this so they couldn't be happier but once they got home, things changed.</p><p>Bonnie left her backpack quickly in her room and went downstairs to eat. Jessie and Woody were about to tell Buzz everything Barbie and Ken has said but they found out that he had escaped, apparently he decided to do that because he wanted to find a way of controlling himself before hurting anyone.<br/>Everyone was worried but Jessie decided to go after him.</p><p>- But Jessie, what if Bonnie notices you're not here? -Woody said worried.</p><p>- She won't. I'll just find Buzz and we'll be back soon</p><p>-Are you sure? How do you know where he'll be?</p><p>- Hey don't worry, sheriff, we'll be back, I promise -Jessie said in a calmer tone. She noticed Woody was starting worrying and overthinking.</p><p>She left and went all by herself looking everywhere calling Buzz and being very careful that no one listened to her or saw her. Soon it was getting dark and the toys were worried as well as Bonnie since she started to wonder where Buzz and Jessie were.</p><p>Jessie got to a pretty and quite big garden in one of the houses of the neighborhood. It was so big and fancy that she got distracted for a while looking at the plants and flowers, just then she heard noises and saw a shadow. She was afraid that it was an animal or a pet but she found out it was Buzz. He had climbed up one of the trees and he seemed like he was sitting, just thinking. <br/>Jessie wanted to talk with him so she got close and attempted to climb the tree but failed and Buzz listened her. He went down quickly but to Jessie's surprise, he really looked aggressive.</p><p>-Buzz, it's me! Jessie, what's wrong?</p><p>Buzz didn't reply and he got close to her and suddenly a scream was heard. <br/>There she was laying on the ground moving like if she had an attack, everything was turning blurry and she could only hear her heavy breath...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lifeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">
  
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">After all the sudden things that had happened last night, Jessie and Buzz had been seeing the world in a different way, it's like if they were newborns learning about life and how things work. They were back, Woody and Bullseye had gone the night before to look after them in the streets and what he found was stunning but after everything they went back with them. The rest of the toys were surprised but they had to accept that now their friends were different and they had to get used to it. <br/>Bonnie had waken up and gone downstairs as usual, the toys started moving and talking again but everything between Buzz and Jessie was so awkward and uncomfortable. Things had happened too fast and everyone was afraid to even say a thing about it.</p><p class=""><b>Jessie's POV</b><br/>It's morning again. I changed and turned into a vampire like Buzz and now what? <br/>Luckily we're at home now. We're in the closet and looks like Buzz wants us to be here hiding from the rest so we don't hurt them.<br/>This just feels so weird and different, we're not the same and I'm sure we won't be seen the same as before... but I feel the need to go out, to continue our normal life and move on. Barbie told us some things I never got the chance to tell Buzz last night, apart from drinking animals' blood which we already did thanks to Woody. I don't care anymore, I'll go out and I'll be direct. Yes I am a vampire but I'm still like any other toy.</p><p>—————</p><p>Jessie went out and Buzz just looked at her. He didn't even try to stop her, he himself was shocked, all the things that had happened last night were playing in his head over and over making him feel guilty.<br/>Everyone was talking, some were whispering and Woody just looked at them feeling confused and afraid until he heard Jessie's footsteps from behind</p><p>-Ummm hi.. -Jessie said shyly.</p><p>-Uh are you okay..? -asked Mr. Pricklepantses worried.</p><p>-Yeah I'm fine *sighs* listen, I know that this is crazy, I know that we're different now and that this seems impossible but you have to accept that we're vampire toys now. We'll do everything possible to not be monsters...</p><p>- I'm glad you're okay... and of course I accept both for who you are... -said Woody and gave Jessie a hug but since now she's way stronger she pressed him with more strength.</p><p>- Oh sorry, I didn't meant to... I'll have to control my strength now heh</p><p>-It's fine... - Woody smiled- and what about Buzz?</p><p>- Umm, I don't know, he doesn't seem to be in a good mood, I haven't even talked to him...</p><p>Everyone became a little bit afraid. How will they get Buzz to go out and act normal without feeling guilty? What if he turned crazy again and attacked someone?</p><p>Some moments later, after Bonnie left for daycare, Jessie went in the closet and tried talking with Buzz</p><p>-I know exactly how you feel... Now we're incredibly fast and strong, our skin is way paler and colder, our eyes change color, now we'll have to drink animals' blood and never get sunlight. I know it will be difficult... but we're still together... -said Jessie seriously.</p><p>- And aren't you afraid? - finally said Buzz with a deep and tired voice tone.</p><p>-No...</p><p>Then Buzz got up very fast and took Jessie outside. Everyone was waiting and when they saw this they were really scared. Buzz stopped in the middle of the room and left Jessie aside</p><p>- Look, everyone, this is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight... -he jumped up and went in the sunlight near the window and his skin started sparkling.</p><p>- It's like diamonds... - said Woody surprised.</p><p>- Don't you see? This is the skin and the looks of a killer... I'm a lifeless killer... and now so are you Jessie...</p><p>- That's not true, we can control ourselves!</p><p>- But for how long? How are we supposed to live like this?</p><p>- I said we can control ourselves! I'm doing that right now and you can do this too!</p><p>- That's true, I trust you both - said Woody kindly.</p><p>-But it's your scents, I still know nothing to control myself...</p><p>-But I know you can... -Woody said getting closer to Buzz- just imagine what a great toy you could be, if you can already talk with your buttons, if you can glow in the dark, if you can be set to a spanish mode, now you can be a flying toy for real and you can use your strength and speed to save and not to hurt</p><p>At this exact moment Buzz discover his main power as a vampire toy. Just when Woody was saying this, he could see and hear what he was thinking. He was remembering all the things they had done together in their lives with Andy, he was really trying so hard to cheer him up so he could be doing good and happy again.<br/>He could read minds, he felt so confused and became motionless. He was hearing everyone's thoughts except for Jessie's</p><p>-What's going on? -he said softly, then he went down and stopped. I know what you're thinking and I don't know what to do...</p><p>- What do you mean? -said Jessie.</p><p>- I can read your minds...</p><p>-What?!</p><p>- Is that normal..? -asked Ham.</p><p>- Lotso was talking to other toys about this... - Buzz remembered when he got bitten and reset- I remember him saying something about wondering what powers I would have... how could I forget...</p><p>- Well, now you should consider yourself lucky, I guess... hehe -said Dolly.</p><p>- See? You're more special... now, I know and I'm 100% sure that we can control ourselves, you're doing that now. So... what do you say? -said Jessie kindly.</p><p>- I trust you -said Buzz confused but calmer.</p><p>- Yeehaw! -yelled Jessie while hugging him really tight-.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>Chapter image:<br/>I knew it by rain1940 on @DeviantArt</p><p>- Use your imagination and pretend that they have pale and sparkling skin as well as red eyes because I guess I can't modify this person's art 😂</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>